


The Life We've Wrought

by ClockWorkSymmetry



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Children, F/M, Gen, Mage Rebellion, Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkSymmetry/pseuds/ClockWorkSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke x Fenris is adorable.</p>
<p>Mage Hawke x Fenris is angsty and adorable.</p>
<p>Mage Hawke x Fenris = Children Mages = ZOMGICAN'THANDLESOMEONEMAKETHISATHING</p>
<p>(probably me. Eventually)</p>
<p>-<br/>For my friend, C, who loves FenrisxHawke too much. (Dat voice dough)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life We've Wrought

“Mom?”

There was a rolling grumble from the bed as Hawke slowly sat up, bed head flying about her like a halo, and Fenris sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes while the two peered down at their daughter. Beth sniffled as she held a teddy limply from one hand, and their eyes darted down to the stuffed toy, becoming mildly alarmed to see burn marks scorching across the once soft fabric.

Fenris jumped to his feet, hurrying to the young girl, crouching to examine her for burns, then his gaze flickered to Hawke after seeing flame-licked fingers. The mage bit her lip as she slowly sat up, then stepped from bed, crouching before the half-elf-half-human girl, who had her father’s features, and apparently the magic line from both family trees.  
“Mom, I…I burned Teddy. Uncle Varric will be angry.”

“Honey, Uncle Varric will be more angry with Dad and me if you got hurt. You…burned Teddy?”

“Yuh-huh.”

Fenris stood, jaw clenched in fear as his eyes flickered between the two.

“Hawke. She…will she….?”

Hawke gently placed a comforting hand on Fenris’ forearm, while picking up her daughter, kissing her forehead, and easing healing magic into sore fingers.

“She’ll be fine, Fenris. I’m here to teach her.”

“Mom? What does this mean?”

“This means you really will take after Aunty Bethany, sweetie.”

 

Their daughter fell asleep between them soon enough, but Fenris was restless, stepping to the window to look out, the moon swamping light over Hightown. A couple guards patrolled, and Fenris sighed, shaking his head. Hawke stepped next to him, gently covering his hands with hers. “Are you…concerned?” Her own voice was concerned. Concerned he would begin again with the hatred of magic, all locked in his own child, for her own lack of knowledge. Fenris nodded slowly, then turned to Hawke.

“I…the Circles have disbanded. The world is changing. Will she be safe?”

Only worry for his daughter in his voice. Hawke’s voice hitched slightly as she could only smile, and leaned into his shoulder, hugging him close.

“Yes. We’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
